Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for house hold cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantageous to have a wipe or towel that has some moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally been made in processes in which larger webs of wipes are initially made and than these larger webs are converted into smaller rolls or sheets that can be placed in a dispenser. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. Nos. 09/565,227 and 09/545,995; in application Ser. Nos. 09/659,307; 09/659,295; 09/660,049; 09/659,311; 09/660,040; 091659,283; 09/659,284; 09/659,306, filed Sep. 12, 2000; in application Ser. No. 09/748,618, filed Dec. 22, 2000; in application Ser. No. 09/841,323, filed Apr. 24, 2001; in application Ser. No. 09/844,731, filed Apr. 27, 2001; and in application Ser. No. 09/849,935, filed May 4, 2001; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 09/565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 09/564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled Ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers And Applications Therefor, filed Dec. 31, 1998, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for improved methods for making wet wipes, particularly for making rolls of wet wipes. Typically, wet wipes are manufactured as a roll of dry sheets and are then soaked in a wetting solution. Among other disadvantages, this method can lead to undesirable variations in the properties and performance of the wipes. It is desirable to manufacture wet wipes such that the wetting solution and its ingredients are uniformly distributed throughout the roll. It is also desirable to manufacture coreless rolls of wet wipes, which can be more conveniently packaged and sold.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making wet rolls, comprising providing a web of material; applying a wetting solution to the web to produce a wet web; and winding the wet web into a roll.
These embodiments may further comprise a method wherein the wetting solution is applied at an add-on greater than about 25%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 25% and about 700%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 50% and 400%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 100% and 350%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 150% and 300%; and the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 200% and 250%. These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the web travels at a speed of at least 60 meters per minute; the web travels at a speed of at least 80 meters per minute; the web travels at a speed of at least 150 meters per minute; and the web of material travels at a speed of at least 300 meters per minute. These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the roll is coreless; the web comprises a wet-formed basesheet; the web comprises a non-woven basesheet; the web comprises a water-dispersible binder; the method is performed in an environment which is substantially free of contaminants; and the wetting solution is uniformly distributed in the wet web.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making wet rolls, comprising providing a web of material from a source; controlling the draw of the web from the source; perforating the web; positioning the perforated web adjacent a wetting apparatus; applying a wetting solution to at least one side of the web with an add-on of at least about 25% to yield a wet web; and winding the wet web into a roll.
These embodiments may further comprise a method wherein the providing comprises obtaining a roll of web material, and unwinding the roll; combining at least two web plies into a single web; and manufacturing a basesheet, and feeding the basesheet to an apparatus for wetting and winding the web. These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the web travels at a speed of at least 60 meters per minute; wherein the wetting solution comprises salt; wherein the positioning, applying, and winding are performed in an environment which is substantially free of contamination; and wherein the roll is coreless.
These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 25% and about 700%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 50% and 400%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 100% and 350%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 150% and 300%; and the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 200% and 250%.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making a wet coreless roll comprising: a) providing a wet web of material; b) breaking the wet web and forming a cigarette from the leading edge of the break; c) forming a roll of the wet web around the cigarette in a roll forming pocket; d) separating the wet web roll from the web while repeating step b); and e) discharging the separated wet web roll from the roll forming pocket. These embodiments may further comprise perforating the web, and making the break of step b) along a line of perforation.
These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the roll forming pocket comprises a first roller, a second roller, and a third roller. These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the roll forming pocket comprises a first roller, a second roller, and a third roller; the wet web contacting the first roller, the second roller, and the third roller; the first, second and third rollers rotating in the same circular direction; and the second roller rotating in a circular direction opposite from the direction of movement of the wet web. These embodiments may further comprise a method wherein the method is performed in an environment which is substantially free of contaminants; wherein the web travels at a speed of at least 60 meters per minute; and wherein the wet web comprises an add-on of a wetting solution of at least about 25%.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making wet coreless rolls comprising providing a wet web; winding the wet web into a roll using a roll forming pocket; the roll forming pocket comprising a first roller, a second roller and a third roller; the wet web contacting the first roller, the second roller, and the third roller; the first, second and third rollers rotating in the same direction; and the second roller rotating in a direction opposite from the direction of movement of the wet web; and discharging the wet web roll from the roll forming pocket.
These embodiments may further comprise a method wherein the wet web is made by applying a wetting solution to a basesheet; wherein the wetting solution comprises salt; and wherein the method is performed in an environment which is substantially free of contaminants.
These embodiments may yet further comprise a method wherein the wetting solution is applied at an add-on greater than about 25%; wherein the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 25% and about 700%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 50% and 400%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 100% and 350%; the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 150% and 300%; and the wetting solution is applied at an add-on between about 200% and 250%.
In an embodiment of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for wetting and winding a substrate, comprising means for applying a wetting solution to the substrate to form a wet substrate; and means for winding coreless rolls of the wet substrate.
These embodiments may further comprise a means for perforating the substrate. These embodiments may yet further comprise an apparatus wherein the means for applying a wetting solution distributes the wetting solution evenly along the substrate; wherein the means for applying a wetting solution comprises a means for increasing the absorption rate of the solution in the substrate; wherein the wetting solution is present in the wet substrate in an add-on of at least about 25%; and wherein the apparatus is in an environment which is substantially free of contaminants.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided an apparatus for wetting and winding a substrate, comprising a wetting apparatus; and a winding apparatus; wherein the winding apparatus can form wet coreless rolls with an add-on of at least about 25%. These embodiments may further comprise a perforating apparatus and a detour roller.
These embodiments may yet further comprise an apparatus wherein the wetting apparatus is a fluid distribution header; wherein the wetting apparatus is a spray boom; wherein the wetting apparatus comprises a drool bar; wherein the wetting apparatus comprises press rolls; and wherein the winding apparatus comprises an upper winding roller, a lower winding roller, a rider roller and a transfer shoe.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of winding a wet web, comprising providing a wet web of material; applying a wetting solution to the web to produce a wet web, the wetting solution comprising a salt, preferably an inorganic salt; and winding the wet web into a wet roll; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 20%.
These embodiments may further comprise a method, wherein the variability of the salt is less than about 10%, less than about 5%, and less than about 3%; wherein the wetting solution further comprises at least one preservative, the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll being less than about 60%.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making wet rolls, comprising providing a web of material; applying a wetting solution to the web to produce a wet web, the wetting solution comprising at least one preservative; and winding the wet web into a wet roll; wherein the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 60%.
These embodiments may further comprise a method, wherein the variability of the salt is less than about 50%, less than about 40%, and less than about 35%.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of making wet rolls, comprising providing a web of material; applying a wetting solution to the web to produce a wet web, the wetting solution comprising a salt, preferably an inorganic salt, at least one preservative; and winding the wet web into a wet roll; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 10%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 50%.
These embodiments may further comprise a method, wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 5%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 40%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 3%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 35%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is at most about 2.5%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is at most about 32.5%; wherein the salt is sodium chloride; wherein the preservative comprises a substance selected from the group consisting of IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; wherein the preservative comprises IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; wherein the web comprises a water-dispersible binder; and wherein the wet roll is coreless.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a wet coreless roll, comprising a basesheet; a salt, preferably an inorganic salt; and at least one preservative; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 20%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 60%.
These embodiments may further comprise a wet coreless roll, wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 10%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 50%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 5%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 40%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 3%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 35%; wherein the salt is sodium chloride; wherein the preservative comprises a substance selected from the group consisting of IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; wherein the preservative comprises IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; and wherein the basesheet comprises a water-dispersible binder.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a wet coreless roll prepared by a process comprising: providing a web of material; applying a wetting solution to the web to produce a wet web, the wetting solution comprising a salt, preferably an inorganic salt; at least one preservative; and winding the wet web into a wet roll.
These embodiments may further comprise a wet coreless roll, wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 20%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 60%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 10%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 50%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 5%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 40%; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet roll is less than about 3%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 35%; wherein the salt is sodium chloride; wherein the preservative comprises a substance selected from the group consisting of IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; wherein the preservative comprises IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; and wherein the web of material comprises a water-dispersible binder.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a wet coreless roll, comprising a basesheet comprising a water-dispersible binder; sodium chloride; and at least one preservative selected from the group consisting of IPBC, DMDM Hydantoin, and malic acid; wherein the variability of the salt throughout the wet coreless roll is less than about 5%, and the variability of each preservative throughout the wet roll is less than about 40%.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of winding a wet web, comprising providing a wet web of material; pinning said wet web against a low friction surface; sliding said wet web across said low friction surface toward a high friction surface; contacting said wet web against said high friction surface; moving said wet web across said high friction surface to form a bunched portion of the web; and winding the wet web around the bunched portion.